Back Again-Part 4
by Pure Pink
Summary: OKay I should have the sequel to I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas up within 3 days. NEWayz R


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! I hope to some day purchase part of it though.  
  
Just to let you know. I won't be using the English names but I will use them when they are talking (sometimes) because it's taking up time and space. ^_^  
  
Back Again: Chapter 4: Unleash the Power  
  
Tai sits down on a tree stump next to a log.   
  
'If we keep going at this rate, we're never going to get the Oracle's Primary Island.' Sighing, he looked at the group. I wonder if can actually do this. I mean we've all changed a lot. Especially Sora. She looks even prettier than the last time I saw her.'   
  
"What are you thinking about Tai?" Agumon asked sitting on the log. "No one. I wasn't thinking about anyone! I was only thinking about how slow we're traveling. Yeah that's it! We need to start moving again." Jumping up Tai started to get everyone ready to leave.   
  
"Calm down buddy. I only asked 'what' you were thinking about. Not 'who' you thinking about." Agumon smiled. Shaking off what Agumon said, Tai talking.   
  
"We gotta get moving! If we don't start moving again, we'll never get to Primary Island. Remember what Gennai said."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Now you kids better hurry and get to the Oracle's Primary Island." Gennai paced the floor.  
  
"Primary Island? Why haven't I heard of it and why don't I have a map of it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"It was made during the Reconstruction. After you left." Gennai stated.  
  
"Oh, so can we have a map?" T.K. said.  
  
"Certainly. While you were all sleeping, I updated Izzy's computer." Smiling Gennai started again, when Izzy pened his mouth to say something.  
  
"There is no time to check you have to go now. Walk about a mile, North, and then use the map. Trust me. Have I ever failed you kids?" Pushing them out the door, he waved.   
  
"Oh and listen up girls, you only have 4 weeks to do as I told you. Got that?"  
  
"Sure Gennai. See ya!" The girls said at the same time.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"By the way, what was Gennai talking about girls? Girls?" Joe said looking around, he couldn't see them.  
  
"We better get a move on if we wanna get to Primary Island." Kari said in front of the group with Sora and Mimi.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys! Come on!" Tai yelled running up to Kari, Mimi and Sora.  
  
"Whatever." Matt mumbled walking behind Mimi, grasping her hand.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Wow, we're almost there. We have approximately I day's travel left." Tentomon said.  
  
"We sure did a lot. My feet are killing me!" Mimi complained.  
  
"I thought said you did a lot of excising and running while you were gone." Matt said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I did. I went running and stuff, just not about 15 of miles a day." Mimi said laying down.  
  
"Awww. Would you like me to make it better?" Sora said laughing.  
  
"That's not funny. I think he meant it when he said it!" Mimi said laughing as well.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tai asked.  
  
"We're talking about one of Mimi's ex-boyfriends. One day when she broke her leg, he came and said that. You should have been there! It was sooo hilarious! He...sounded so...sincere!" Sora broke up laughing.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise was heard in the forest.  
  
"What was that?" Kari asked, moving closer to Takeru.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" As soon as that was heard a large digimon jumped out and grabbed Mimi and Sora by the neck and pushed them against a tree.  
  
"Let them go!" Tai yelled, while the digimon got prepared to digivolve.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to..."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to..."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to..."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to..."  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to..."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to..."  
  
"Togemon!"  
  
"Birdramon!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
"MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"WarGreymon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to.... Garudamon!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to.... MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to.... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"I'm really scared. All the digimon have digivolved and are going to 'try' and defeat me." Smirking the digimon looked back at the girls.   
  
"Come on girls tell them the truth. Either you and that one tell them what's going to happen or I will. Oh and by the way my name is Yukitomon. I already know who you are so don't bother." Yukitomon sneered.  
  
"What are you talking about? What truth? Just let them go!" Kari asked, she was beginning to panic because she saw that Sora and Mimi were turning a pale blue color.  
  
"Yeah let us go. Only Sora and I know what you are talking about, but if we can't breathe then your not gonna know much." Mimi managed to whisper.  
  
"Yeah." Sora added. "Fine I'll let you go but-" She was cut off when Lilymon and Garudamon said their attacks.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" "Wing Blade!" The attacks only brushed against Yukitomon. They did hardly any to no damage.  
  
"Pathetic. Let me show you how a real digimon does it." Still holding Mimi and Sora, but around their waists, Yukitomon began to attack. "Crystal Spears!" Just like the attack said, crystal spears flew from Yukitomon's body and hit all the digimon. One by one they all fell down and de-digivolved to Nyokimon, Yuramon, Botamon, Punimon, Pabumon Pitchmon, Poyomon and Nyaromon.  
  
"Nooo!" Sora and Mimi screamed. They struggled to get free, but Yukitomon's grip was too strong.  
  
"Let them go, now." Matt whispered. His crest started to glow along with Tai's.  
  
"If you don't let them go, we'll have to hurt you. You really should reconsider, you don't want use to get hurt by us." Tai said.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Hit me with sticks?" Yukitomon laughed.  
  
"No we're gonna do this." Tai said as his and Matt's crest light grew extremely bright.  
  
"Friendship's Spear!"  
  
"Courage's Fire!"  
  
Both attacks flew from the boys and hit Yukitomon, who let go of Mimi and Sora. Yukitomon screamed and slowly dissolved.  
  
"The prophecy will come true! You can't stop it!" Yukitomon screamed as she slowly dissolved into nothing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
**Tai's P.O.V.**  
  
I woke up with a huge headache. When I tried to stand up, I couldn't. That was when I realized something was different. I tried again to stand up and it worked. I walked over to the lake nearby and bent down to get some water, when I realized that my hair and eye color had changed. Instead of their usual brown color my hair was streaked with so much red and orange it looked like fire and my eyes were a mixture of orange and red. At first I was shocked, but I soon got over it. I even started to like it. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. It was only Matt, but he had changed too. His hair was streaked with blue and white, and his eyes were green.  
  
"Hey, I see your up. I also see you've changed too." I said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how Mimi will react to it, though." He said sitting down next to me.  
  
"You and Mimi are a item?" I asked. He never told me that!  
  
"Yeah, it happened at Gennai's the day we left while everyone was asleep." he was looking at his reflection.  
  
"Oh, I wonder what Sora will think. We're not a couple or anything, it's just that..." I broke off. I knew he knew what I was getting at.  
  
"You like her. It's ok. If she likes you enough it won't matter what you look like. I know Mimi won't care, but I just can't help thinking about it. There are to many 'What ifs' in this world and ours." He said looking at me. I really was starting to understand why he had the Crest of Friendship. He was really there for you when you needed it.  
  
"I think we should have a talk with Sora, Kari and Mimi. You remember what Yukitomon said, don't you?" I knew he did, but at that moment I really didn't care.  
  
"Yeah, they are hiding something... but what?"  
  
~* to be continued *~  
  
Okay. I'm sorry it took so long, but had a little case of writer's block and other things that kept me from writing. But I'm back and working on Chapter 5. Yeah! Okay the regular speech that I always say. Reviews are encouraged! Help me in quest to write better!  



End file.
